Railway Disaster
by FireGoddess528
Summary: Skimbleshanks discovers that seven kitten have hidden in the luggagvan. THe train leaves before he can get them off, and now he is tuck with them all for a month. What is a poor tom to do? Can he take care of the kitten and keep his job?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not T.S Elliot or ALW, so how can I own cats? The only thing I own is the plot line.

Summary: Skimbleshanks finds seven kittens stowed away in the luggage van. The train leaves before he can kick them off. What is a poor tom going to do stuck with seven kittens for a month?

The only thing you need to know before reading this fanfic, is that this is fic takes place before Cats takes place. Skimbleshanks is still young, and the other cats would be kittens or just out of kitten hood. And I'm really bad at writing accents, so I'm sorry if they turn out bad.

Chapter 1: Skimble's Discovery

Skimbleshanks walked onto the train in a happy mood. It had been weeks since the orange tom had left the railroad to go back to the junkyard. It had been a month since he had seen his mate Jennyanydots, and his young daughter Rumpleteazer. Rumpleteazer had grown so much since he had left, and had also gained a new best friend. Jenny had been getting worried about her daughter's new friend getting her into more trouble then usual. Skimble just dismissed it as kittens being kittens.

Although Skimble love his mate and daughter, he still missed the train and the adventures that took place on it. The train was his home away from home so to speak. And Skimbleshanks felt a rush of joy, as he padded onto the train, and began to make his rounds.

"Ah there you are old boy," the station master said. He reached down and scratched the tom behind his ears. "Are we ready to do then?"

Skimbleshanks gave a meow, that the station master took as a yes.

"We'll be gone in five minutes then."

The station master walked off to go about some other business. Skimbleshanks padded towards the luggage van. He always checked it twice before the train left. Padding through the doors, Skimble began his search for anything unusual. For awhile his search turned up nothing.

A high pitch giggle followed by someone shushing broke the silence of the van. Skimble turned around, his senses high. Someone was in the luggage van who wasn't suppose to be. There were no free rides while he was on duty.

"Who's ever there come out now," he ordered.

A unhappy sigh was let out, followed by a figure stepping out from behind some luggage. The figure was a female calico kitten. She smiled at Skimbleshanks.

"Hi daddy."

Skimbleshanks dropped his guard. He couldn't believe it. His daughter was hidden in the luggage van.

"Rumpleteazer, what are you doin here?" he asked in his Scottish accent.

The calico princess laughed before answering. "We wanted to see ya at work."

"We," Skimbleshanks said. "Who else do you have with you?"

"Oh just some of the other kittens," she said. She turned to where she had been hiding."You guys can come out now!"

One by one kittens of all colors began emerging out from behind the luggage. There were seven including Rumpleteazer. They all sat in a line, their eyes on Skimbleshanks. The tom wasn't sure what to do. There were seven kittens on the train, and the train was about to leave.

_'The trains about to leave!' _

The thought had just hit the tom. If he didn't get the kittens off the train soon, he would be stuck with them for a month.

"Hurry up you lot," he said. "You all have to go."

"Why?" a calico tom asked. Skimble knew him as Mungojerrie, his daughter's new friend.

"Yeah why can't we stay?" another tom, this one black with a mane asked.

"Because I don't have time to look after you all," Skimble said. "Now march before I tell your mothers and fathers what bad little kits you all were."

There were moans, and groans, and complaints, but the kittens followed the older tom. He padded quickly, through the train. The other exits were already closed. If he didn't get them to the final one, he would be stuck.

"Can't we slow down?" Demeter, a gold and black princess asked.

"No," Skimble said quickly.

Demeter let out a moan, but kept following the tom. The door was just up ahead. Skimbleshanks felt a rush of relief when he saw it. His pace quickened. He was almost there.

BANG

Skimbleshanks felt like someone had just dropped,something really heavy on him. The door had just banged shut. He was stuck on the train with seven kittens.

Well that as the first chapter. I'm sorry for the lack of accents. I'm going to try an work on getting the accents right. All except for Rumpleteazer. I want her accent to come in slowly. She'll get one as the story goes on. But for the story to go you need to review. Please.


	2. Don't Yell At Me!

Disclaimer: I do not own the musical Cats or any of the characters. I just own the plot line.

Don't Yell At Me!

Skimbleshanks stared at the group of kittens lined up in front of him. The train had been in motion for almost twenty minutes, and he was just now facing reality. He was stuck with these kittens for an entire month. For thirty days, he would have to take care of them. The thought was enough to make the grown tom shudder. It wasn't that he didn't love the kittens, it was quite to opposite. He always enjoyed watching after the kittens for a couple houres, letting Jenny and Jelly have some free time. But he never had to take care of them more than one day, besides Rumpleteazer, and she was trouble just by herself. From the stories Jenny and Jelly had told him, the seven of them together was just trouble waiting to happen.

"Skimble."

"Not now Quaxo."

"But I'm hungry," the little black and white tom mewed.

"Me to!" Bombalurina, a red princess cried.

Cries arouse from the other kittens, all claiming to be hungry as well. Skimble groaned, if this was what he would have to put up with for the next month, he didn't think he was going to survive.

"All right!," he yelled over their voices. "We'll go to the dinning cart and see what we can find. Everyone in a straight line now."

The kittens quickly scampered to form a line, with Munkustrap in the lead and Mungojerrie bringing up the rear.

"Forward march!"

They began padding towards the dinning cart, and as they did, Skimble couldn't help but wonder why Jenny and Jelly said taking care of the kittens was such hard work. He was finding the job easy so far, and was even considering offering to kit sit more often.

"Ow! Daddy! Tugger stepped on my tail!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Tugger stop being a jerk!" Munkustrap scowled his brother.

"Why don't you make me!"

"Hey don't yell at him," Demeter yelled.

"Hey don't yell at Tugger for yelling at Munkustrap," Bombalurina yelled.

"Don't yell at me for yelling at Tugger for yelling at Munkustrap!"

"Don't yell at me for yelling at you for yelling at Tugger for yelling at Munkustrap!"

"Don't yell at me for yelling at you for yelling at me for yelling at Tugger for yelling at Munkustrap!"

"Don't yell at Bomby for yelling at you for yelling at her for yelling at you for yelling at Tugger for yelling at Munkustrap!" Mungojerrie yelled.

"What are even yelling?" the two princesses yelled.

Mungojerrie gave them a toothy grin. "I felt left out."

"Your an idiot!"

"Hey don't yell at Jerrie!" Rumpleteazer yelled, coming to her friend's defense.

"ALL OF YOU STOP YELLING NOW!" Skimble bellowed over their bickering.

All the kittens stopped their fighting at the sound of the angry toms voice. It was common knowledge that when an adult yelled like that, they were all in trouble.

"Everyone but Quaxo apologize now!"

"But-"

"Rum Tum Tugger!"

All three princesses began to snicker. Every kitten knew adults were really angry when they used your full name.

"I don't hear anyone apologizing."

All the kittens (not including Quaxo) groaned, before apologizing to each other. When everyone was done apologizing, they continued their journey to the dining cart. Any thoughts Skimbleshanks had had about kit sitting more often, had gone out the window, when the fighting began.

_This is going to be a long month._


End file.
